ProjectSummary TheoverallgoalsoftheDesignandAnalysisCore(DAC)aretoprovideclinicaltranslationalneuroscience- relevantdesignandanalyticresourcestoenhanceandsupportCOBRECenterforNeuromodulation(CCN) projects,pilotsandcores,andenhancetheneuroscienceresearchcapacityatButlerHospitalspecificallyand inRhodeIsland,generally.TheDACwillfocusonprovidingsupportinthreeresearchcontexts:planning, support,andtraining.Duringplanningstages,DACwillassistProjectLeadersincraftingresearchdesign, researchinfrastructureandresourceplanning,anddevelopmentofdataanalysisplans.Thegoalistogenerate andsupportfeasibledesignsthatsupportandprovideamechanismtoensureandverifyhighqualitydata,and reproducibledataanalysisandsoundstatisticalinference.TheDACwillprovideandcoordinateaccesstoand ensureresponsibleuseofacomputationalsupportinfrastructureatButlerHospitalthathasbeendesignedto facilitatereproducibledataanalysisintheclinicalneurosciences.TheDACsupportsitseducationalmissionby trainingPLsandtheirteamsinapplicationofcomputingtoolsandmanagementoflargeandcomplexdata.A uniquefocusoftheDACisintheplanninganddesignofstudiesthatfacilitateclinicaltranslational neuroscienceresearch,meaning:weassistPLsinplanningandanalysisofcomplexandhighdimensional neurosciencedatatogetherwithclinical(e.g.,behavioral)datainordertospeedtranslationofresultsandmore effectivelycommunicatetheclinicalimportanceofthefindings.Ourlong-termgoalistogrowintoaresource thatservestheneuroscientists,psychologistsandcliniciansatButlerHospitalbyprovidingabroadrangeof statisticalandhigh-performancecomputingservices.TosupporttheCCNinachievingitsmission,theDAC hasthefollowingspecificaims:Aim1)SupportCNNprojectleadersinthedesignandanalysis;?Aim2) Enhanceandrefineexistingcomputinginfrastructure;?Aim3)Enhanceclinicalneuroscienceresearchinthe RhodeIslandcommunity.